


Cute Size

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Insecurity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is really short and is insecure about the height difference between her and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Size

You knew you were short, really short. Like 4'11 short.

It was never a problem until you started dating Sam.

Gigantor moose.

At first it didn't bother you but you started noticing when you went out with him you always got weird stares.

There was a major height difference.

You tried not to let it bother you and didn't bring it up to Sam but it was hard.

You were reading a book when Sam bounded in. He leaned down and kissed you, taking your book.

"Hey!"

He smiled, dimples showing, "We need to go shopping. It's our turn, we only need a few things."

You nodded and stood up, grabbing a light jacket.

The bunker was close enough to town for you two to walk, so you did.

Sam held your hand while you two walked, which was quite hard. You being so short.

You saw all the weird looks you got because of it and you shied into Sam, who was walking confidently.

When you got to the store the two of you separated to get what you needed faster. You were trying to reach for something on the top shelf but couldn't reach it.

"Momma, that lady is short."

You heard the mother sush her daughter and your cheeks turned pink, you kept trying to reach for what you needed.

A hand came and grabbed what you needed and handed it to you, "Here babe."

Sam gave you the box, smiling at you.

"Mama are they dating? She's really short for him though."

Tears welled up in your eyes and you looked up at Sam, his smile disappearing.

"What's wrong?" He cupped your face.

"People stare at us Sam. Because I'm so short..." 

Sam leant down and kissed you. He took your hand and went in line and bought the groceries. When the two of you were outside he took a back road and woods to get to the bunker. He stopped you two in the woods.

He held you close and you had to tilt your head up to look at him. Sam cupped your face.

"I love how short you are. You shouldn't care what other people think of us, just know that I love you. People are going to stare no matter what, it's different. I don't care though. I love that I have to bend to kiss you, that I have to look down at you. I love how I can just pick you up whenever and there's nothing you can do. I especially love the amazing wall sex that we have. All I have to do is just pick you up and you wrap your legs around my waist. I love it all and I hope you do too."

You smiled and nodded, "I do. I love you and everything that comes with it. I love your height. I just hate how people stare like we're something that we hunt."

Sam nodded and smiled sadly at you, squeezing your hips, "I know but they don't mean anything to us."

You nodded with him, "Ya they don't Sammy."

You smiled and kissed him.


End file.
